bloodbornefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тема форума:Общение/@comment-27366142-20151209163301/@comment-24529356-20151215140800
От Nekto'belenar 1 копейку. Я не уверен, что следует рассматривать Ибраитас и рассу птумеру вместе. Они как бы находятся в разных лабиринтах (одни населяют птумеру, другие же (Исз) космический род (братья великих)). Вообще создается впечатление, что каждый лабиринт хранит сон своего великого, это конечно домысел, но возникает вопрос кого сторожили птумеру? Может быть Мерго, недаром он всю игру плачет. Не знаю как к этому относится, это только обрывок моей мысли, но суть, думаю ясна. Птумеру напрямую связаны с великими, и с Ибреитас тоже. На чаше Птумеру написано: "...Это говорит о том, что когда-то птумериане были всего лишь скромными хранителями дремлющих Великих, а вот их потомки посчитали себя вправе назваться их предводителями." "Старый лабиринт был проложен птумерианами, существами с нечеловеческими способностями, которые, как говорят, открыли мудрость жуткой Истины." От Nekto'belenar Мне было приятно, если бы в этой теме поделились рассуждениями на темы, которые взывают у меня достаточно интересные вопросы* Вопросы-мысли (черновик, так что за стилем речи не слежу, извеняйте))) ): 1. Я прочитал много рассуждений о Идоне (или Оэдон, как хотите), но, к сожалению, не увидел и упоминаний о факах которые поставили меня в легкий ступор =( О нем часто говорят как об одом из главных великих, он не имеет воплощения он возвысился и так далее. (Кстати я бы поставил Великую мать Космос, на место высшего, если бы стоял такой вопрос). Но все забывают, что у Идона на самом деле есть волощение - кровь (источник, любая руна с упомянанием Идона). Идон существует в звуке. Кровь - это его суть, не воплощение."... и сущностью бесформенного Великого - Идона". Воплощение - это некое телесное физическое существование. А как указано на руне - идон бесформенный, у него нет воплощения. От Nekto'belenar 2. Во-вторых, весьма интересный и странный факт того, что в одной из пуповин Идон упомянается как бывший великий, почему? Это косяк перевода. Вот англ версия : ""Every Great One loses its child, and then yearns for a surrogate, and Oedon, the formless Great One, is no different. To think, it was corrupted blood that began this eldritch liaison." Идон - бесформенный великий. Переводчики очевидно перепутали слова former и formless.=) От Nekto'belenar 3. Что делают Гробница Идона и его часовня в соборном округе, притом они заброшены. Версию, что ему просто когда то поклонялись я не очень принимаю из за одного визуального факта - в главном соборе мног статуй напомянющих амидал, а трон на алтаре пустой, многие связывают его с идоном, но я заметил что статуя Амигдалы в соборе Яаргула идеально на него бы села, да и сама статуя выглядит испорченой при транспортировке (она не полная, практически видно как задние размашистые лапы отрезаны). Бред ли моё наблюдение? Причиной раскола Менсиса и Хора могло послужить великое открытие хора чаши Изса и связь с Ибритас, еще и перенесенной, что Миколаша и его сторонников не устраивало? Идон по факту такой же "бог" как Кос. Кос боготворят в деревне, моляется ей и ее ребенку. Я так понимаю многим великим организовывали культ. Амигдала тоже не исключение. Ему возведено куча статуй по разным локациям. Патчес (паук) говорит о нем как о боге. Гробница Идона знаменательна тем, что под ней оказались спуски в лабиринты, в которых и обнаружилась вся информация про птумеру, великих.. и тд. От Nekto'belenar 3. Многие руны с упоминанием Идона так же содеожт упоминание нечистокровных (например Идон Корч; даже пуповина Арианы (которая связана с нечистокровными) содержит его упомянание и некой связи). Некоторые люди заметили, что музыкальная тема Логариуса называется в честь королевы нечистокровных, но что важнее такая же тема играет и бою с королевой Ярнам в лабиринтах. К тому же Ярнам использует в основно атаки кровью. Многие пологают, что она заключила брак с Идоном (мерго не имеет тела), но что тоже интересно что о назначении кольза знает так же Аннализа (какое совпадение, она тоже готовится выносить дитя крови), и отвергает предложение. Возможно у ничистокровных намного более глубокая связь с сюжетом игры, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Так, давай тут по порядку. Идон действительно видел "разложение" в крови, поэтому Аделла то и кидается на Арианну и глав героя, с комментариями "я ничего не могу с собой поделать". Так как Кейнхерст (вайлблады) используют магию крови примерно такую же, как и Ярнам, то Кейнхерст этим ближе всего к птумеру. В том, что Ярнам забеременела от Идона я и не сомневаюсь - Мерго существует только в звуке, его отец Идон. А вот что именно с Арианной пошло не так.. Не знаю. тут может быть миллион теорий. Нечистокровные ближе к великим, но не ко всем. Пока прослеживается только внимание Идона. От Nekto'belenar 4. Известно, что церковь исцеления *культивировала* кровь (грубо говоря, процесс удаления лишнего из нее, так же становится понятным, что называют Исцелением крови). С Арианой (нечистокровной, надоело уже писать это длинное слово) у них это не удалось. В обшем, если предположить что Ярнам нечистокровная, возможно это еще одно ковенное подтверждение что именно она тот медиум встреченый в лабиринтах. Хоть найденная кровь и была опасной, Лоуренс был не так глуп (как могло показаться) и действительно очень соторожно относился к ней (крови). Альфред говорил (сорь, нет русского перевода): "once a group of young Byrgenwerth scholars discovered a holy medium deep within the tomb" "I have heard that the holy medium of blood healing is venerated in the main cathedral. And that councilors of the old church reside in the high stratum of the Cathedral Ward". и самое главное руна Идон Корч "Человечья или нет, текучая кровь является материалом высшего сорта и сущностью бесформенного Великого - Идона. " ... и англ верия (formless Oedon) "Human or no, the oozing blood is a medium of the highest grade, and the essence of the formless Great One, Oedon. Both Oedon, and his inadvertent worshippers, surreptitiously seek the precious blood." та-даам =)) Слава кривым локализаторам. blood is a medium of the highest grade. Кровь - и есть медиум.